Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-172.56.14.201-20140326140713/@comment-17771685-20140327182401
All of these comments about Robin not being that into Ted are odd to me. Ted was the first guy she said I love you to. She was ready to runaway with him on her wedding day. She moved to Japan because she was so upset about him getting married to another woman. I do not think any one has suggested that Robin never loved Ted. I certainly have never claimed that. Ted was special to Robin in many ways and the examples you cited proves that point further but the point has been that while she did love Ted at one point, she was not into it as much as Ted was. Her relationship with him had an expiration date and she was not ready to sacrifice as much for Ted as he would be for her. She did many things for Barney that she never did for Ted. She first of all agreed to marry him. You may say whatever you like about the last episode but in the end she still married him. That in itself is more than she has ever done for Ted. Sure, she can get drunk and ask Lily "why isn't Ted marrying me?" but if she never follows up on it and she never tries to actually get back with him then it is pretty clear her real feelings on that. She was willing to do so much more for Barney that she never did for Ted. Her freak out last episode only proved what she really thinks of Ted. She was willing to run away with him after all this time because she was unsure of how dependable Barney really is as opposed to Ted. She never once told Ted how she felt about him. if she still loved him or not. No, it was all about dependability. At the end of the day she did love Ted of course but she was never into it as much as him. I think their relationship in season two was great. Which is why some fans want them together. This JackFrost guy and his prove it nonsense. It's a show buddy not science. People can have theories based solely on opinion. I also think their relationship in season 2 was great but I do not just look back on that season and form my opinion just on THAT season. For example in real life I would not determine if I should get back with an ex or not based on memories from the beginning of the relationship. LOL I love it though. My prove it nonsense. This is not SCIENCE. LOL. Oh boy. Yeah this is a show that everyone can have an opinion on and if you come to this site then you come here to discuss the show and maybe share in some theories. I do not think I have ever told ANYONE to prove their theories. That would be very stupid and if it can be proven then it would not be a theory in the first place. What I have suggested is to form a theory based on some form of logic and based on what we have seen from the show. Anyone can have their own opinions and theories about anything like for example I can have a theory that Ted is not who he says he is and he is really the President of the U.S. (in the show). Or maybe Robin and the mother really are long lost sisters and they were separated at birth. It is a theory and my opinion but hey I cannot possibly be wrong, right? It is MY opinion and this is not SCIENCE! It is not about proving it! LOL